


(I'm Gon') Take Care Of Your Body

by EchoSiriusRumme



Series: Give Your All To Me [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Dom Bucky Barnes, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, gentle dom Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: Bucky tightened his hold on Tony’s dark curls, metal fingers scratching against his scalp and making his sub moan so prettily.  Pulling Tony’s mouth off of his dick, Bucky let out a soft chuckle at the pout that appeared on Tony’s face.  “Like sucking my cock, don’t you doll?”
 When Tony is extremely overworked, he needs to be taken out of his head for a little while.  Good for him that he's finally found a Dom who could do just that, without expecting anything extra in return.  (Besides, Bucky tells him that Tony is already everything he'd ever wanted, the sap).





	

**Author's Note:**

> At first I just wanted to write Tony giving someone a blowjob, then that someone called him 'doll' which was obviously Bucky, and somehow I ended up with almost 2K of Bucky taking care of Tony in the best of ways. ;3 This is not betaed, and I just did a cursory look-through before posting this on [tumblr](http://echosiriusrumme.tumblr.com/post/152509843436/im-gon-take-care-of-your-body), so if there's a glaring issue then just let me know! Otherwise, enjoy! XD
> 
> Title from (and soundtrack while writing this was) [Ride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUGUvBfnvUM) by SoMo

Bucky tilted his head to rest on the back of the couch, letting loose a rough groan. Brushing some hair out of his face, he looked back down between his knees. "You look so good with your lips stretched around me like that.”

Tony moaned softly from where he knelt in front of Bucky, sending vibrations through Bucky’s cock as it rested on his tongue. His lips were swollen and red, drool and precum leaking down his chin as he moved his head forward to take more of Bucky into his mouth. Tony’s tongue flattened against the bottom of Bucky’s cock as he released it again, more pleasure coursing through Bucky at the sensation.

Bucky tightened his hold on Tony’s dark curls, metal fingers scratching against his scalp and making his sub moan so prettily. Pulling Tony’s mouth off of his dick, Bucky let out a soft chuckle at the pout that appeared on Tony’s face. “Like sucking my cock, don’t you doll?”

Tony leaned against Bucky’s jeans clad knee, pupils dilated so that the brown that Bucky loved was only a thin ring around the black. At Bucky’s words, a truly delectable blush crossed Tony’s cheeks, and he tried to hide his face in Bucky’s leg. Bucky tsked, moving his hand still in Tony’s hair to his cheek, nudging Tony’s face back up. “None of that now, you know what I’ve said. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Leaning down, Bucky captured Tony’s lips in a heated kiss, mapping the already familiar caverns of Tony’s mouth over again. Using his grip on Tony’s jaw to keep him exactly where Bucky wanted him, Bucky devoured Tony’s needy moans until they absolutely _had_ to breathe.

Releasing Tony, who slumped back against Bucky’s leg, Bucky couldn’t help the shot of lust that went through him at the sight. Tony’s naked chest heaving and blotched red from the exertion, mouth open as he gasped for air. The way his eyes were glazed over, blinking slowly, showing how far under he was at this point.

How long Bucky had been toying with him shown even clearer in the angry red of Tony’s cock, straining against the golden ring at its’ base. As Bucky watched, Tony’s biceps flexed minutely, a shiver going through him at the reminder of the silk scarf tying his wrists together. Another soft moan escaping Tony’s lips as he adjusted his position on his knees, the movement disturbing the plug that Bucky had teased into him at the beginning of the evening. Tony licked his lips deliberately slowly, and Bucky snapped.

Surging to his feet, Bucky hauled Tony onto his knees on the sofa, pushing his head down until his cheek was rested on the cushion. Tony whined when Bucky stroked a finger down Tony’s spine before stepping back to rid himself of his jeans. Those big brown eyes followed his every move, the little brat wiggling his hips enticingly when Bucky took a second to just admire the red plug in Tony’s ass.

Clambering onto his knees behind Tony, Bucky brought his flesh hand down onto Tony’s cheek once just to hear the choked off sob as his muscles clenched reflexively around the plug.

Grabbing the lube from where he’d left it on the coffee table, Bucky carefully pulled the plug free from Tony’s body. Slicking up his metal fingers because he knew how the cool sensation drove Tony crazy, Bucky pushed two into his sub and twisted them inside the warm hole. Tony pushed back against him, moaning, his hands clenching into fists where they were still tied on the small of his back.

Now scissoring three into Tony, making sure he was sufficiently stretched and slick, Bucky pulled his fingers out. He lubed up his cock, and then he was pushing into still somewhat tight heat. Tony was moaning nonstop, the high needy noises going straight to Bucky’s libido. It took all he had not to just pound into the willing body beneath him.

Hands clenched tightly on Tony’s hips, no doubt leaving bruises that Tony would admire tomorrow, Bucky steadily nudged his cock into Tony. A few more short thrusts forward, and Bucky’s hips were against Tony’s soft ass cheeks. Taking a moment to catch his breath, a groan was startled out of him as Tony clenched around him.

Sighing heavily, Bucky said, “I know baby, I know. Here,” and Bucky leaned forward so that he was draped over Tony’s back. One of his hands stayed on Tony’s hip, while the other went up to curl loosely around Tony’s neck. The shudder seemed to be _wrenched_ out of Tony, from how intense it was, vibrating through Bucky from their close proximity.

“There you go,” Bucky breathed, pulling his hips back slowly, pushing back in with a bit more force. Adjusting his knees to rest comfortably between Tony’s legs, his nose pressed into the hair on the side of Tony’s head, Bucky got into a steady rhythm. Moans and pants left Tony’s lips on every thrust, the man doing his best to push back against each movement but overall just letting Bucky take what he wanted.

With how long they had been at this, each of them having been on edge for a while, Bucky could feel his orgasm growing steadily. The way the noises escaping Tony had turned higher, _needier_ , betrayed how badly he needed to release all that tension as well.

His hips now pistoning back and forth into Tony’s ass, Bucky said gruffly, “Gonna come for me baby? You want me to get that ring off you?” The high whine that followed the question was answer enough, and Bucky released Tony’s hip to grip the warm metal circling Tony’s cock. His other hand moved from Tony’s neck to his mouth, the fingers pushing their way past Tony’s teeth.

Moaning wantonly, Tony tried to suck on the new items in his mouth but he was too out of it to do anything more than lick sloppily at them. Finally managing to find the button on the ring, what with how the force his thrusts were pushing Tony’s hips forward roughly, Bucky clicked open the cock ring.

With a loud wail, Tony came almost instantly, white streaking his chest and the cushion beneath him. His ass clenched extremely tightly around Bucky, and with a few more stuttered thrusts, Bucky released his orgasm deep into Tony.

The next few minutes were filled with their panting breaths, Bucky collapsed over Tony, breathing him in as he brought his heartrate down. When he felt his legs wouldn’t give up on him, Bucky carefully pulled out of Tony, provoking a small moan from the smaller man.

The trickle of cum that followed, leaking down Tony’s crack to his balls, could have been _extremely_ inspirational for a second round. But this evening wasn’t about Bucky, and he still had a job to do before they could fully relax.

Taking a second to untie Tony’s wrists, Bucky helped Tony slowly move his no doubt sore arms forward so that they rested on either side of his head. He brushed a kiss on the top of Tony’s head, feeling an unbearable amount of fondness for the man as Tony leaned into the contact.

Moving quickly, Bucky made a small detour to the kitchen to grab an individual bottle of apple juice, before making his way to the bathroom. He started the water to fill the tub, placing the juice on the floor beside it. He took a moment to pour in some of the lavender oil that Tony favored, before returning to the living room. Tony was still laying where Bucky had left him, sprawled onto his stomach and eyes closed as he calmed down.

Kneeling next to Tony’s head, Bucky rubbed Tony’s cheek softly. “Can you open your eyes for me doll?”

It took a few seconds, and then Tony’s face scrunched up. The eye not pressed into the sofa opened up halfway to peer at Bucky, pure love shining through to take Bucky’s breath away. “Come on, let’s go clean up.” Being careful and slow, mindful of how sore Tony would be, Bucky managed to lift Tony into his arms bridal style.

Tony immediately tucked his nose into Bucky’s chest, resting in the cradle of Bucky’s arms, not even lifting his own to curl around Bucky’s shoulders. He only gazed up at Bucky, knowing that he was safe, no fear of being dropped. Bucky didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky.

The bath was filled, lavender soft in the air, when they entered the bathroom. Ever so carefully, Bucky lowered Tony into the warm water. Once Tony was settled on his bottom, Bucky quickly climbed in behind him, allowing Tony to lean back against him.

Tony let out a long soft sigh, muscles relaxing and becoming so pliant against Bucky’s firm chest. Reaching out of the tub to get the apple juice, Bucky cracked it open and brought it to Tony’s lips. “Drink up darling, time to come back to me.”

Once Tony had drunk most of the bottle, Bucky took it away and placed it back on the floor. Then he grabbed a washcloth and their body wash, placing a dollop of the soap on top to create a nice lather. With slow methodical motions, Bucky cleaned down Tony’s body.

Using a bit more pressure as he washed Tony, Bucky massaged Tony’s arms and legs, to hopefully keep him from feeling as sore the following morning. With each stroke of the cloth against Tony’s skin, Bucky could sense Tony slowly becoming more aware, his breaths coming slightly faster against Bucky’s neck.

Once he was done, Bucky left a kiss against Tony’s temple. “You back with me baby?”

Tony sighed happily, nuzzling Bucky’s cheek before saying, “Yes love.” A kiss placed against the corner of Bucky’s mouth, then he breathed out, “Thank you.”

Tucking a finger under Tony’s chin, Bucky lifted Tony’s head so that he could gaze into those warm brown eyes. “It was my pleasure.” They shared a warm kiss, staying soft and relaxed to match the mood.

Eager to get to bed and hold Tony properly, Bucky washed himself briskly then climbed out of the tub. Tony watched him with a soft smile as he toweled himself off, before Bucky reached down to let the water out. He helped Tony to his feet, wrapping him in his own fluffy towel and rubbing him down to keep from getting chilled.

Doing a cursory drying of their hair with a smaller towel, Bucky picked Tony back up bridal style, savoring the soft giggles the action brought to Tony’s lips. A few more steps to their bedroom, and then Bucky was tucking Tony under the sheets.

Rolling into his side of the bed, Bucky made sure the blanket was covering both of them properly, then pulled his smiling sub into his arms. A warm arm draped over his hip, Tony curling into his embrace to rest his head against Bucky’s chest. Within one breath and the next, Tony was asleep, a small smile still resting on his lips.

Holding him close, Bucky placed one more kiss on Tony’s forehead before closing his eyes to follow Tony into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely the smuttiest thing I've written so far, but I hope I did a decent job at least! Comments and critiques are loved, as always! ^-^


End file.
